


Will You Be My Valentine?

by Kimmy



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Christian thought the idea of Valentine's Post was stupid... at least before he actually got a card of his own.





	Will You Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to all singles out there who wish they had someone to spend it with. Your Prince/Princess Charming will come, eventually. Hopefully. For now, we have fictional characters.

It was a stupid tradition. It was stupid but everyone loved it and everyone was forced to endure it, willing or not. One small mercy was that at least he didn’t have to participate. The storm of heart-shaped decorations and overly affectionate couples around the school were bad enough.

But of course, it wasn’t enough. There had to be  _ Valentine’s Post _ .

The stupidest tradition to ever exist. The bloody system of anonymous, bloody heart-shaped letters people send each other with words of secret admiration, handed out during the bloody lectures by the students pretending to play cupid. 

And they had to read the names of the recipient aloud and make a big spectacle out of it. Christian  _ hated _ it. 

Someone cleared his throat next to him, which brought Christian back to reality from where he was glaring at fucking Rose Hathaway receiving her seventeenth Valentine. And she wasn’t even single!

He looked up to find a red-headed dhampir - Mason, his traitorous mind supplied - next to him, smiling friendly as he handed Christian a red heart-shaped piece of paper. 

“Didn’t think you’d want a spectacle made out of reading it in front of everyone.”

For a moment, Christian considered setting it on fire. 

In the end, he burked out a thank you and snatched Valentine’s card quickly before anyone noticed. If this Day could just end already, it would be great.

***

Christian still didn’t look at the card buried deep in his bag but he found himself unable to focus, hyper-aware of its existence. He bit his lip through the rest of the lectures and despite promising himself to burn it, hid away in his attic instead, carefully digging the card out and hesitantly opening it with rapidly beating heart.

_ Hello,  _

_ I know you don’t know me, and it’s probably slightly creepy to admit this but I’ve been watching you for a while and I just had to say it. I think you are really cute and smart and you seem lovely, but you give such a closed-off vibe and I was afraid you prefer solitude. I know some people say you are trouble but I know better. Your parents don’t defy you and you shouldn’t allow people to demean you like that.  _

_ I will understand if you think I’m a weird stalker and reject me. Or if you are straight and not interested. But if you ever wanted… to try going on a date or at least meeting me in person, I will be waiting by the gym tonight at 8 pm so it would be lovely if you came. It’s a secluded place so we could maybe go for a walk and talk for a while. _

_ Love, Your Secret Admirer. _

In a fit of rage, Christian set the paper on fire before regaining control and saving it while only the edges where burned. He crumpled the card and stuffed it in his pocket, leaning against the wall under the stained glass window and sliding to the floor.

This was some prank.

And even if it wasn’t, the stalking and anonymous cards were creepy. He wouldn’t go. The “secret admirer” can go fuck himself if he doesn’t have it in himself to approach Christian normally. He’s not any better than the rest of them if all he wants is clandestine meetings.

***

Christian wasn’t sure why he came. 

He didn’t plan to, at first. And at first, he didn’t. But half an hour after the supposed meeting, surely whoever the guy was he would be gone. So it was no harm to just take a walk around the area, was it?

There was a shaded corner behind the gym where he could hide and take a look at the lawn where the boy suggested to meet. That way he could maybe see if it was a planned prank… or if there was anyone still there.

Startled, Christian gasped and hid when his eyes fell upon the space and he noticed a person. With beating heart and peaked around the wall and realized there was indeed a boy lying on the grass, arms splayed and a single white rose next to his hand.

Christian knew the red hair and strong frame. 

He was the dhampir who gave him the card. Did that mean…?

Slowly, quietly, he decided to approach, using the advantage of Mason not noticing him yet. From a closer distance, Christian could see the miserable expression on Mason’s face. He looked pretty crushed and his fingers were gently caressing the rose’s petals as he stared at the sky.

Entranced, Christian didn’t look where he was going, and he tripped, cursing softly, but enough to alert the other vampire to his presence. 

Mason sat up, immediately alert, dhampir reflexes kicking in and he held the rose in front of himself like a sword. Christian stood in front of him, frozen and wide-eyed and unsure what to do. In the end, the redhead spoke first.

“You came.”

And as he stood up, approaching Christian with a hesitant smile, handing him the rose, Christian found himself taking it.

And when barely weeks after that Christian would already be used to Mason being ostentatious in his PDA and his overprotective boyfriend behavior, he would be glad that he decided to go to the meeting after all. Glad that Mason waited. Glad in the end, it was nothing but clandestine sneaking around… even if they didn’t miss out on  _ that _ either.

Maybe, in the end, Valentine’s Day wasn’t that bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my only beta was Grammarly. Feel free to leave a comment or a Valentine's card.


End file.
